1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus and a display processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of displaying a preview before printing a print material has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-161080 discloses a technique of providing a high-quality preview image by taking kinds of recording media and reflection of an optical source into consideration.
However, it is impossible in the above-described conventional technique to allow a user to check a size of a print material while allowing the user to check a print content before printing.
Therefore, there is a need for a display processing apparatus and a display processing method which enable a user to check a size of a print material before printing.